Grimm Reaper 2
by DeathKnocksAtMyDoor
Summary: Original. Rated K. Second of Grimm Reaper


"Hey, what's your name?"

I blinked.

My name? Do I have a name? I really don't know myself. I guess, I'll just make one up and tell it to her. But, I should at least think of something that fits me. Hmmmmmmm... Norio?

Man of law...

I guess that's what I am... Though not so much nowadays...

I turned from the sink to face her and smiled slightly, "My name is Norio. But, it doesn't matter what you call me. Anything is fine. I don't even really have a name. I am death, and that is all."

Kiyomi blinked then smiled and nodded her head, "I think that you should have a name. After all you are a living thing, aren't you?"

Living thing? Was I?

Well, my heart would never beat, and my veins are dirt dry. But, I am here, talking, breathing, eating. Am I alive?

Yet another sigh.

This girl makes me think of the most complicated things... All pertaining to me...

"Well? Aren't you?" Snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked back down to the sink, into the water, where all that I saw was my reflection staring back at me, "Well, I'm not really sure myself. But, does it really matter? All that really does is that I'm here, and I need to fulfill my duties as the Grimm Reaper." I looked back at her to see a small sense of pain on her face.

"I guess..." Was all she said before drying all the dishes, silently. Then starting to clean up the rest of the house, with my help of course.

It took nearly 4 hours to get the entire house to how it was before all of this mess happened. And it only took Kiyomi 3 seconds to walk into my room and burry herself inside of the covers.

What is she doing... She had just said that she wouldn't be doing anything like that from now on. And why does it seem like she's upset? I just told her what I thought was the truth...

I walked into my room and sat down next to the rising and falling lump that was Kiyomi laying underneath the blankets.

"Kiyomi... What is the matter?" I asked her with clear concern in my voice. Which must have surprised her because she popped her head out from under the cover of the bed and looked directly at me from hearing it. "Its... Nothing, really. I just think that you never really think about this stuff about yourself... Or want to."

I was actually kind of surprised. I never really thought of who I was, or how I got to be the Grimm Reaper... But, she made me begin to.

Again, making me think of complicated things that I had never dreamed of thinking about.

I don't think I really want to talk about that subject... Its not important why, or how I came to be. What is important is that I am here and that I will be for a very long time. Hopefully so will Kiyomi.

She sighed then sat up and looked me straight in the face, "Do you really want to know? I mean, is it important to you?"

I shook my head then looked back at her, "No, it is not."

"Why isn't it? Don't you want to know where you come from, or if you have parents or not? Or something like that. Don't you feel... Empty?"

Empty... I have that feeling all of the time, but I do not think that what she said was the reason. I have no heart, or I do, but it does not pump blood throughout my body.

Once again I shook my head, "No, I don't want to know any of those things, they are not important to me. The only thing that is important to me right now is my work and y-"

I quickly stopped myself from finishing that sentence. What was I going to say? That... Kiyomi is important to me? Is she? I've never had feelings like these before... And I don't like them.

She blinked a few times and tilted her head slightly to the side, "Huh? And what?"

I turned my head away from her, "Nothing..."

She blinked once more and sat up properly, "Oh... Alright."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Later that night, Kiyomi had fallen asleep on my bed, and there was no place for me to rest. I sighed then sat back down on the bed, the opposite of her. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if we shared a bed, after all, it is mine.

I got under the covers then turned my head to see that our faces we're only inches away from each other. With a red face, I moved as far away from her as I possibly could...

Yes, I can blush, and get embarrassed at times... Do not make fun of me for that fact.

Once we far enough apart, I slowly closed my eyes and got some much needed rest after this stressful day.

But... I only got about 2 hours of rest that night.

And it seemed that this day was going to be very busy...

Once I got up, and walked into my now spotless kitchen and gotten something to eat, I quickly checked on Kiyomi before I left my house to, once again, America.

There had been an airplane crash, and many, many people have died. I don't even know how many people we're on the plane, I just knew that there were a lot of souls to be taken that day, and I might even be able to go home that night.

So, beginning with a sigh, I headed towards the pile of fire and death to take the souls of the departed.

It had been nearly 24 hours, and I still didn't have all of the souls from the crash, and all the other deaths that had happened all over the world, and I had no idea how Kiyomi was doing...

She had been on my mind all that day, worrying about how she would handle being alone for the first time since I brought her there...

And I just thought of something... Am I ever going to take her to eternity? Or, am I just going to keep her as my own forever...

Would she even want that? I haven't even thought about her feelings in all of this... Sometimes I forget that the souls were all once humans...

As I picked up the last soul from the crash, I looked up at the sky, then back at my empty arms. With a sigh I put my hands into my pockets and looked around to make sure that they were all on they're way. And once I made sure of that, I headed toward my own home, hoping that nothing bad happened while I was gone, for nearly a day and a half.

I opened the door to my house, and was instantly tackled to the ground by Kiyomi, "Oof!"

I looked down at her, and again, she made my dead heart race.

She had tears in her eyes, "W-where were you? I thought that you were never going to come back!" She cried into my chest, and all I could do was look at her, astonished.

"I... Had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, Kiyomi..."

She looked back up at me with teary eyes then shook her head and sat up, then stood up, helping me in the process, "As long as you came back, its alright." She smiled at me sadly, and my heart beat grew faster.

"Yes, well, are you alright? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

She shook her head again then wiped her eyes and face, which now that I think about it, I should have done, "I'm just hungry, because I was too worried to eat..."

To that, I smiled a little and lead her to the kitchen, "then I will cook you something, alright?" I looked back at her before going to the fridge and pulling something out.

She smiled once again then nodded her head happily before sitting down at the table that was near the door of the kitchen.

And after cooking, serving her the food I had cooked, and getting many compliments from her, I helped her to one of the rooms in and put her to sleep before going into my own room and trying my best to get some form of sleep.

But, within two or three hours, I woke up to the feeling of something on my bed. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Kiyomi crawling onto my bed, "K... Kiyomi?"

She blinked then laid down before looking up at me and smiling, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, but... I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep in her tonight?" She asked with a very tired look on her face.

I sighed then shook my head and laid back down onto the bed, "Its fine, as long as this doesn't become a nightly thing."

She smiled again happily, "Thank you."

She yawned then turned in the bed, resting her head onto my chest.

Before I could say anything, she was already asleep. I sighed then smiled and, just for that night, held her in my arms before falling into one of the most comfterble rests I have had in ages.

The next morning, I woke to Kiyomi and I in the same state we were in when i fell asleep. I smiled again before carefully getting up and heading for the kitchen. That day, there weren't as many deaths. Only about 3 or 4, so I was able to get home before she even woke up.

I walked back into the house, only an hour later and looked around to see that Kiyomi hadn't gotten up yet, so I walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast.

Since it seemed like she liked my cooking, I thought that it would be nice to make something for her, so I did. I think that it actually came out well myself.

After I had finished cooking and setting the food on the table, I walked into my room and leaned down next to the bed, "Kiyomi... You need to wake up." I said in a genital whisper.

"Mmmmm..." She turned in the bed, turning her back to me, and I smiled a little before standing up and nudging her lightly, "I cooked something for you."

And after saying that, she sprung up and looked at me blinking. She then smiled and nodded her head before getting out of the bed and rushing towards the kitchen.

I only chuckled and followed her. So she really likes to eat.. I would need to remember that if I ever needed to get her out of bed again.


End file.
